1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure is related to a connecting apparatus with a combo port, more particularly to a network connecting apparatus which employs a pin-sharing mechanism to perform two or more network connection formats at the same time.
2. Description of Related Art
With regard to the network arrangement, at least two types of connecting ports are employed. RJ-45 serial port and RJ-11 telecommunication terminal are the general types of connectors. 8-pin RJ-45 connector is the preferred type used for bridging the network devices including Switch, Router, Repeater, Hub, and Bridge. The male connector is shown in FIG. 1(A), and the corresponding female connector is such as shown in FIG. 1(B). The pins of RJ-45 connector are indicated by numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8. Table 1 shows an example illustrating the definitions of pins of the RJ-45 stranded wire with 10M/100M transmission rate connector.
TABLE 1pinFunctionalityPin Indication1Data transmissionTx+2Data transmissionTx−3Data receptionRx+4n/an/a5n/an/a6Data receptionRx−7n/an/a8n/an/a
The table 1 shows some unused pins 4, 5, 7, 8 at 10/100 BASE, and these pins may be used for 1000M data rate. The stranded wire with data transmission rate at 1000M may employ all pins. The pin definitions are exemplarily illustrated in Table 2.
TABLE 2pinFunctionalityPin Indication1Duplex data transmission andBI_DA+reception (A+)2Duplex data transmission andBI_DA−reception (A−)3Duplex data transmission andBI_DB+reception (B+)4Duplex data transmission andBI_DC+reception (C+)5Duplex data transmission andBI_DC−reception (C−)6Duplex data transmission andBI_DB−reception (B−)7Duplex data transmission andBI_DD+reception (D+)8Duplex data transmission andBI_DD−reception (D−)
Reference is made to the RJ-11 connector shown in FIG. 2. In general application, RJ-11 includes 6 pins with definitions. Table 3 shows an exemplary example showing the definitions. The RJ-11 telecommunication port is generally used for the telephone line, and also for application of Digital Subscriber Line (DSL). xDSL indicates that the telephone line is made of copper stranded wires. The telephone line is thereby implemented as a network line through the data transformation by a DSL modem. A multifunctional personal computer may be equipped with both RJ-45 and RJ-11 connectors.
TABLE 3pinFunctionalityPin Indication1Data transmission (−)E_TX−2Data reception (+)E_RX+3Vocal telephone (ground)Tip4Vocal telephone (electric)Ring5Data reception (−)E_RX−6Data transmission (+)E_TX+
Thus the detailed description directed to the invention is disclosed to provide a solution therefor.